


Whatever you need

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar is your true love and he is willing to do anything for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you need

Balthazar walked into the living area of his large mansion to find you sleeping on the couch. You were the love of his life ever since he first saw you knee deep in vampire bodies after having cleared a nest. Balthazar lightly walked over to the couch where you were laying with your back to him and a book lying on the table next to you. The older angel took a knee next to the couch with a huge smile on his face then began to brush a strand of hair from your face when he felt slight warmth coming from you causing him to furrow his brow with a frown before placing a hand to your forehead. 

"Oh you’re burning up, Hun" Balthazar whispered to himself. You moaned slightly in your sleep then shifted revealing the flush across your cheeks as well as the sweet starting to dampen your hairline. Balthazar conjured a cool cloth into his hand then pressed it gently along your forehead to your temple till the cool woke you. 

"Balth...azar?" You asked sleepily but before he could answer you felt your stomach lurch violently making you bolt upright then literally shove Balthazar out of the way before running at top speed for the hallway washroom. Balthazar just managed to get to his feet again when the sounds of you vomiting violently came from the washroom. You grasped the porcelain with both hands as your head dipped into the toilet with your stomach still heaving its way up your throat when you heard the padded footsteps of Balthazar coming in to the washroom.

"Is there anything I can do?" Balthazar asked quietly as he pushed your hair behind your ears. 

"Make it...stop!" You heaved before finally stopping. You limply fell backwards into Balthazar's arms as he picked you up then cradled you bridal style. Balthazar carried you all the way upstairs to the master bedroom that had an on suite to it then set you on the king sized bed. You curled up in the Egyptian cotton sheets while Balthazar conjured you up a glass of water, cool cloth and a bucket incase you couldn't make it to the washroom. Balthazar then conjured both you and himself into some comfortable pajamas before crawling into bed with you to curl up to you.

You made a few more desperate runs to the washroom before finally managing to keep down some water. Balthazar couldn't really help you cause he needed to keep both himself as well as you hidden from the angel patrol so using his grace to heal you was out of the question seeing as it would attract far to much attention. You curled into Balthazar's lap as he stroked your hair gently until you fell asleep leaning against his chest listening to his shallow breathing. Luckily it was only a 24-hour flu so the next day you felt much better but Balthazar constantly was at your side, bringing you anything and everything you needed until you were finally back to health.

"Thank you so much, love,” You said with a smile to Balthazar before leaning up to kiss him.

"Whatever you need I'll always be here" Balthazar assured you as he returned the loving kiss.


End file.
